Digital networks allow interoperability between devices such as printers network attached storage, home media systems, client and server machines, and telephones. Unfortunately, the cost of configuring and maintaining digital networks and devices is expensive.
The cost of manufacturing digital network devices may be high because of overhead stemming from computer hardware within the device that is required to adhere to network protocols. Furthermore, the complexity of the computer hardware may require computer software to be installed. Maintaining, upgrading and securing the computer software adds further costs to the system. Complex computer software can also be infected by computer viruses, which cause costs for prevention and treatment. Finally, complex computer hardware and software may require expensive specialized technicians to manage the network devices.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved techniques for designing and attaching devices to a digital network.